Wolves
by ZeroTolerance
Summary: In which the ten tails wasn't a colossal of all the tail bijū, it was just a normal bijū in the form of a wolf, and it was a man's body, Hatake Kakashi's to be exact.
1. Prologue

_In which the ten tails wasn't a colossal of all the tail bijū, it was just a normal bijū in the form of a wolf, and it was a man's body, Hatake Kakashi's to be exact._

* * *

**Prologue — The Meeting**

* * *

In a room filled with silence, nine jinchūriki's met. All sat at a round table, exchanging looks at each other as they were told of what was happening in the world.

"A ninja of Konohagakure, who was told to be on a S-rank mission has reported to have the significant chakras of a ten tails."

Naruto, jinchūriki of the nine tails, abruptly stood up, slamming his palms onto the table, "Konohagakure!?" He gasped. He knew who the ninja was, but it couldn't be him. It couldn't be.

The ANBU nodded, "yes, Hatake Kakashi was reported to have its chakra."

"But we destroyed that thing." The nine tails, in it's human form _[A/N : not possible for a bijū to have a human body, but I made it possible huhuhu]_, pushed himself off the wall to stand next to Naruto.

The ANBU opened his mouth to protest, but he cut off by the two tail's jinchūriki. "Hatake Kakashi is renowned to be the Copy Ninja, surely you must be mistaken by another Hatake Kakashi."

"There's is only one Hatake, yo!" Bee, the eight tail's jinchūriki, interjected.

Gaara was the most quiet, sitting on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Is it true that he has obtained both Sharingan?"

Kurama, the nine tails, nodded, "yeah, Uchiha Obito gave it to him before he left the world."

"Then there's a reason why the ten tails would be in him." Gaara added as he stood. He turned round and he ordered Shukaku, who was also in his human form, "I want the amount of guards doubled at our borders, nothing moves without my consent. No one comes in, and no one leaves."

"Gaara!" Naruto protested, "it cannot be Kakashi-Sensei! I promise you it isn't! –"

"Naruto!" Kurama snapped, pulling his jinchūriki back by his shoulder, he looked up at Gaara and he added, "it's no use to double your defences, I can smell him outside."

Then the doors sprung open, revealing a man in his early 30s. His hair shimmered under the spotlights, gleaming a strong black. His eyes were blood red, with Scythe-like tomoe, fixated onto the jinchūriki. His mask was ripped into shred, but it still managed to cover half of his face. A sword at his side was covered with dry blood, probably a mood between his own and his victims. A smile was beset on his as he came face-to-face with the nine tails, "Kurama, is it?" A voice poured out, much different to a human's.

Naruto growled in utter hatred, knowing that a monster was speaking to Kurama, "what have you done to Kakashi-Sensei, you bastard?"

"Yo." A voice greeted him from behind the human. He stood next to the beast, his eyes curving up into small crescents.

The blond Uzumaki was dumb-founded. "You look the same!" He shrieked as he pointed back and forth between them.

Kakashi looked over to his bijū, then he looked back at Naruto, "we have a different hair colour and I do not wear a mask that's ugly as that."

"Aka-San!" The bijū growled, "this mask isn't ugly, for the gazillionth time!"

Gaara facepalmed, groaning as he came to realise that whatever Kakashi did to control this bijū, worked really, Ireally fucking/I well.

"Of course it is!" Kakashi interjected, "I can't believe you would go to this extent."

Kurama stepped forward, "so, is the ten tails a colossal of us, or...?"

"No, if he was, you wouldn't be here." Kakashi replied, suddenly reverting to his seriousness, "he's in fact a wolf."

"With ten tails." The ten tails, Hakujou, added, "the other ten tail's that you claimed to fight, was a fake."

"A fake, yo!?" Bee screamed, shooting up and off his seat.

Hakujou nodded again.

Naruto couldn't help but feel shocked, curling his fingers into a tight ball as tightened his jaw before asking, "So... all that fighting was for nothing?"

Kakashi sighed, "still the dumb-headed boy," hearing Kurama snort in agreement, he continued, "no, it was for something. If we didn't fight against the fake ten tails, you wouldn't be alive today, Naru-kun, and even if you were alive, Kurama wouldn't be here."

Kurama nodded, stealing a glance at Hakujou, "how long have you been inside Hatake's body?"

"Since he was two." Hakujou answered dully, "I was sealed inside him when a red moon shone."

Naruto followed Kakashi as they walked through the forest. He was so silent, that it made the air so very Ifucking/I heavy.

"Naru-kun?" Kakashi called out, looking behind his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me, IHokage-sama/I?" Naruto pressed as he released Kakashi's honourifics. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you did not need to know." Hakujou interjected, shooting the boy with death glares.

"I do the talking, Hakujou." Kakashi snapped at the wolf, who was no longer in his human form, but was in his bijū state, only a whole lot smaller. Hakujou snorted and looked away, but a slight whimper could be heard. The copy-ninja sighed, realising that he had done something wrong, "can you shrink any smaller?"

"Yeah, as small as a cat, why?"

"You like being carried, right?"

"Yup."

"Then shrink."

Naruto watched in amazement as the bijū shrunk into a small thing, and he continued to watch as Kakashi carried him in his arms.

"Anyway, where was I?" Kakashi slowed down to match Naruto's speed, "if I were to tell you that I was the jinchūriki of the ten tails, all the allied countries would hunt me down, and that's how dangerous the ANBU are."

"Being the ten tails has it's disadvantages, Naruto, and I hope you know what they are." Kurama spoke up from below, and apparently he knew how to shrink as well.

"I know..."

For the next two minutes, all of them walked in utter silence, only the sound of shuffling feet accompanied their walk.

"Naruto-kun!" A girl in her teens called out from the gate.

Naruto looked up and he beamed, "Hinata!" He suppressed a look of relief as he ran towards the girl. The two exchanged a hug and Naruto released her, suddenly hearing a grunt behind him.

"Will you guys keep the mushy stuff to yourselves?" Kurama snorted.

"S-sorry..." Hinata flushed a bright red in embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled at the sight of the two, and Kurama of course. He walked up to the pair and he released Hakujou. Standing besides Hinata, he looked across the two bijū, "I need you guys to scout the perimeter. Tell me if you find anything out of the ordinary."

The wolf and fox nodded, growing into their excessive heights. The wolf ran first, then the fox ran after, breaking down trees as they ran past them. The noise was loud enough the awake the whole village.

Kakashi walked on ahead to leave the two alone after he whispered a, 'I've got work to do', making Naruto take it as a feeling that the Hokage aka Kakashi-Sensei, was giving Team 7 a new mission, filling the boy with pride.

The silver-haired nin chuckled as he heard Naruto's cries of utter happiness. He hadn't heard that cry in a while, and it was surprisingly relieving that he could hear it again.

He walked past a crowd of people before walking into the Hatake compound, and coming face to face with an angry Hatake Sakumo. "Yo!" He greeted brightly.

"Don't 'yo' me, Kakashi!" Sakumo blared as he narrowed his eyes at his son, "you're late, again!"

"By five minutes." Kakashi huffed, "sheesh, you have to loosen that mood of yours, dad."

Sakumo groaned, "okay okay, I'll try to be flexible –" A moment of silence passed, then a shouted, "ITS NOT WORKING, NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND ATTEND TO YOUR HUSBAND."

Kakashi released a tiny yelp before running up the stairs. He ran into his room and he slammed the door close behind him, only to slide down onto the floor when he heard a voice.

"Back so soon?"

"Obito, don't ask." Kakashi groaned as he stood up. "Just don't ask."

Obito laughed as he jumped off the Kakashi's bed and stood next to it before speaking, "I heard dad say, 'husband', was he referring to me?" This earned a pillow on the his Uchiha. "Where the hell did you get the pillow?"

"I used Kamui." Kakashi said dully, walking towards his bed to flatten himself onto, "the allied nations know of Hakujou."

The Uchiha choked, "what?"

Kakashi rolled round, extending his arm to reach for Obito's fingers, intertwining them with his own. "They know of the ten tails."

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Well, that sucked. Apparently, it's my first time using FF, and well, I'm still not used to the site._

_I'm so used to AFF Anyway, I hope that prologue didn't suck that bad, and I hope some may R&amp;R. Hoping. Hoping._

_hOPING. imMA STILL HOPING.__  
_

_Uh… I apologise if my English is bad (; ;)/ and hopefully the next chapter will be longer._


	2. Review Answering Thingy

_Okay. I got reviews, so... this chapter is for review answering. (Is this even the right word for it?)_

* * *

**Anonymous : **hOLY YESH. But a wolf is cooler than a tree. Right? rIGHT?

**Prescripto13 :** Yay~ at least you like the plot. Anyway, before I ramble on, I agree with you… 100%. It was quite hard to figure out how Kakashi would act towards the bijū as it is the ten tails – being so incredibly scary. But since Kakashi has this "hip" side to him (says Gai), I thought it would be rather cool that he would be different than the other jinchūriki (except Naruto), as the7y think of the bijū as a war asset. Unless that only happened to Kurama. I may – am – wrong about this. Sorry.


End file.
